Dethroned
by Saakura93
Summary: She is fragile yet dangerous with motive of her own and Niklaus is curious. Mikeal is dead set on dethroning his bastard son and be the new king of New Orleans. Will Klaus be able to save his family from the war brewing in the New Orleans or will he be left alone to pick up the pieces of his fallen kingdom on his own. AU/AH
1. Damsel in distress

I heard the footsteps advancing on me. Without glancing back I increased my speed, my lungs burning for air, vision hazy while cuts stinging after mingling with the tears and that is when I heard it. Laughter of a girl, surging a hope long dead and just as I was about to turn the corner, my foot gave in, hitting my head hard on the concrete floor.

"Finally" one of the two guys chuckled now walking towards me.

"The bitch sure knows how to run" another one commented kicking me hard in the stomach.

I couldn't help but groan as fresh tears started while I gave him my most baneful glare.

"Aren't you a tasty little thing, girl?" he gripped my face in a deathly grip licking his lips hunger standing out in his dark eyes.

Before I could so much as spat at him, we heard another voice, a thick British accent, a tinge of amusement lingering in it, "She sure is mate".

Both the man stood up now, tensed and ready to attack while my saviour looked relaxed, more like bored with everything going on.

He turned around and started walking away again, dread obtaining its place in my heart and I closed my eyes acknowledging my fate. But I heard that soft voice again, "Niklaus help the girl" like an order. I turned to see him give a long suffering sigh before he looked at my attacker with disgust in his eyes.

"I will give you a chance to walk away before anything bad happens" he said his eyes dead set on them, I can see the fear in their eyes and I turned to look at him again.

"Look man, we don't want any trouble so" "Then get lost" he cut the pervert guy leaving no place for any argument.

"Adam let's go! He isn't someone to mess with" and just like that they were gone.

"You sure you are fine Caroline" the girl with soft voice whom I later learned is Camillie asked me for 10th time in past 5 minutes, I could only nod and give a small smile.

"Sweetheart, do we really need to take her home" Niklaus asked from the front seat.

"Without a doubt no sir, I can find my way from here" I said in a small voice earning a "No way" from Camillie but after some urging the car stopped and I got out thanking them for all the help and started walking on the opposite direction.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4 and I heard it, the heavy footsteps and a "Wait! They are calling you back" I couldn't help the smirk overtaking my feature before I replaced it with confusion and turned around.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just go" the driver said walking back, after waiting for few second to show a little conviction I walked slowly and sat in, giving a hesitating smile to Camillie who smiled back while I felt Niklaus's eyes on me, I looked at him for few second but when I realized he is dead set on staring at me I started looking out the window.

Of course falling down and hitting the ground wasn't in the plan, but to dethrone a king few cuts and bruises aren't a big deal.

 **So I hope the pilot was good enough, looking forward to the reviews. Next chapter will be updated depending on the reviews.**


	2. The distance within

**It's a klaroline fanfiction for sure. I totally forgot to make my claim(not) on TVD and TO last time I updated the chapter, so here it is,**

 **I solemnly swear, I do not own the TVD or TO but I do own the story except the character who don't belong to me. Thanks for taking out time of your life to read the story. The story may see short and interesting right now but give me a time and chance and you won't be disappointed. BELIEVE ME! Without further ado… I hope you like the chapter.**

There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us

Martin Luther King, Jr

"Not tired?" he asked coming to the balcony, eyes amused and questioning, seeing a burning cigarette in my hand.

"Never seized you for the smoking type" he added after few second of comfortable silence.

"What did you seize me for then?" I couldn't help but ask.

This Niklaus is different than the one I encountered on the street. He is much more how to put it nice?

"How are you feeling now?" he asked staring at the big bump on my head

"I'll live" I said taking another whiff and looking over the big easy in the silence of night.

I felt him move and soon he was standing beside me looking over as well. The silence was comfortable and inviting and I was spiralling into the lie that is safety. Suddenly he took away the cigarette from my fingertips, throwing it away onto the street.

"It is not good for health Caroline" he said still not looking at me.

We were silent, comfortable and content sharing the space of the small balcony.

"Camillie seems like a good person" he couldn't help but sigh in incompetence, "Caroline, please don't".

"It's okay! I don't care" I commented taking out another bud of cigarette lighting it.

He stood there, unsure of what to say or do.

Not long before Camillie made an appearance raising her eyes at the comfortable silence shared by her beau and a strange girl they just met.

"I'll be in, in a minute" he said making it clear he want alone time, which she obliged to albeit obstinately.

"I want you gone! It's not safe here" he said before starting to walk away.

"I will do whatever I want to do" I said firmly but before I could grasp onto what was happening, my back was pressed firmly against the railing, his hand around my neck while other holding onto railing. The cigarette bud fell out of my hand, touching my calf before heating the floor, leaving a small burn behind it onto my skin, "Stop tasting my patience Caroline, and do as I say" he was a breath away, his voice full of promises of torture if I tried to defy him. He was gone, stride long and fast and I felt numb.

Picking up the now dull cigarette off the floor, I examined my calf, still feeling the burn but on my neck, the after effects of Niklaus's touch. A mockery on my face, everything I am addicted to has an adequacy to hurt me. I crushed the almost dead cigarette; the one thing I have learned in my life is kill the one who hurts you.

Dialling the number I was familiar with, I smirked at the immediate attention I got. "Mr. Mikeal, it's me. I am in the castle. It shan't be long now", the laughter I got as a reply was amusing.

"Sweet little Caroline! You surprise me and your wish will be my command, if you did what Camillie couldn't do in 2 years", the call ended without any further conversation. Soon, I promise.

 **A/N :I know it's very much small to be called a chapter but I am in need of somebody to beta my story but I do promise the next chapter will so not be small. And if anybody is interested in betaing the story, PM me. I am just starting to get into my routine of writing again, but I will make sure to update on Wednesday and Sunday from now own and make the chapter a bit more long. Do comment if you like it or if something is lacking, assessment after all is what shapes us to be better. Until Wednesday.**


	3. Glimpse of the devil

**So I just started watching 'the originals'. Yeah now! Can't help but feel that I was so stupid to wait till now to watch such an amazing series. Nevertheless I do not own TVD or TO, on with the story than!**

The corridor was cold and every step she took echoed back, her phone started ringing again, rejecting the call for the 10th time, she looked up to see Mikeal smiling at her with waiting arms.

"Right on time Sweet Caroline" Mikeal said hugging Caroline.

"Well I would have come before but some bothersome lunatic know how to disturb me" she said taking a long suffering sigh showing the screen 'Niklaus' name glaring as her phone started ringing again.

"I see your plan is working" Mikeal said as soon as he saw the caller id.

"Do not scruple me, Mikeal. I may look "sweet" but you are aware of my"

"Powers! Yes I know" Mikeal cut her off, guiding her in towards the seat set up to discuss the deal.

"So what are your demands?" he said as soon as they sat.

"Firstly I want those two cretin who fake-kidnapped me NOW! Secondly I won't answer to anyone about the steps I will take, not even to you and last but not least" she smirked "I will claim this part of the New Orleans after you take over Niklaus's."

"I will except everything but giving you half of New Orleans is out of the question!" he stated calmly however his eyes were filled with rage.

"Okay" she stood up, "it was nice doing business with you till now" Caroline started walking away without a look back or hesitation only to see the same guys who kidnapped her almost 2 weeks ago coming out of the dark, halting her steps.

"Hello sweet little thing! Remember me" said perverted one, checking her out.

"Oh it's you. I was so looking forward to met you and teach you a thing or two!" she said with a smirk.

"Oh you sure are!" said the man glancing at Mikeal who signalled him to take Caroline down.

While she was still looking at the one who was glancing at her with filthy eyes another swiftly came on her left to capture her, only to fall down hard on the floor, crack in his skull resonating around the empty hall, Caroline's heels delving into his throat, blocking the air to pass through.

Her another hand shot out in the air and another guy fell to the floor kneeling before her, small swiss army knife etruding out of his chest, soaking the shirt in blood, "This is your place in front of me! You are my bitch" she said with a calm smile, turning around to face Mikeal, the sparkle alive in her blue orbs.

Stepping away from the guy, she had under her heels, she kicked him only to hear an odd snap, now his face conveying oddly, "I broke his neck Mikeal" she stated as if talking about weather.

Other guy struggled to get the knife out only to realize it's immobile and started thrashing in fear, Caroline walked slowly toward him, predatory look in her eyes before dispensing the knife out before plunging it once again into him, now onto the hand, only to hear his aghast scream, Mikeal glued to his spot, for very first time seeing a girl do devil's work so easily without a blink, his lips turned up at the cruelty bestowed upon one of his man, beguiled by the beauty that is Caroline Forbes with her face smeared in blood of another, her smile innocent like an angels and eyes alight as if watching something beautiful unfold in front of her. He came to his sense to realize she was done playing with Diego, his throat gashed blood pooling around.

Looking at him with a smile, she bowed down, as if proud of her performance, "Looking forward to working with you Mikeal" she said before walking away with lightness in her steps.

"What happened to you?" asked Tyler shocked to see Caroline came out bloodied from the meeting with Mikeal.

"Hello Tyler" she said with a smile. "Do you have tissue or something? I hate stickiness of the blood"

"Of course you do! That is why you are an assassin!" she rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and started scrubbing the blood away.

"Oh its so nauseating" Tyler complained again, driving the car away from the building toward Caroline's house!

"Why am I your partner?" he complained. "Your work is so crude" he shivered only making her chuckle.

"Tell me why are you working under a crime lord again?" she asked.

"I never did!" he replied a little tensed.

"Cool down Tyler! I am not gonna kill you. Not yet" she said with a big smile.

"Haha very funny" he replied looking at the road, trying to ignore her.

"Ignore me all you want! I will learn your reality soon, maybe Hayley will tell me!" she said with a smirk, knowing she hit the nail as soon as the car came to an halt with a jerk, her small smile still in place while Tyler was looking at her in rage.

She took her phone out, shuffling through things before showing him the picture of herself and Hayley looking down on camera making funny face.

"We are friends actually" she said now looking in rear view mirror.

"Listen, Caroline! You better stay away from her.." she cut him off with a move of her hand.

"Don't worry! I was just looking for something. See!" she said pointing in the mirror, his face confused at sudden change in her mood and looked in the mirror to see a car stopped few meters away.

"They are following us!" she murmured.

"It's not possible" he couldn't believe it. He has been checking out the surrounding very well. But the car stopped behind them was saying a very different story and he was intrigued, Caroline was indubitably adept of all thing fishy. Wanting to test her theory, he started the car and drove away to the barren street, hiding the car away into shed provided by the abandoned house only to see the car pass them by.

It came as no surprise that they were being followed, since Caroline predicted it but he couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh at the smug look on her face, her eyebrow wriggling with arrogance.

"How did you know?" he couldn't help but ask.

"They have been following me around ever since I came in contact with Niklaus. Now tell me! why are you in this business? Because Tyler, to be honest, you are not that good at what you do!" she said honestly.

"I agree with you" he nodded his head and started the car driving toward Caroline's house once again in silence.

Caroline didn't utter a word after that, simply humming to the song coming out of the radio, her glance out of the window both aware of the car following again.

"Because of Hayley!" he whispered, she smiled, genuinely.

Seeing he got her attention, which wasn't that hard, since she was always curious about his life, their whole journey he was telling her story of how he met Hayley on a mission while he was just someone who stood between Hayley and her said mission.

"We fell in love and decided to elope and get away from all this, but Mikeal couldn't let her go" he said sadness enveloping his voice to which Caroline asked shocked "Why?"

"Well she used to work under Shane who was the right hand of Mikeal, she knows all Mikeal's weak spot! I made a deal to work instead of her since she got pregnant, that is why I am no good at my work but Mikeal need a common person in his team so he allowed! For now." he said turning toward Caroline's street!

"Shane a.k.a the guy who killed Ansel" she stated matter of fact.

"You know a lot about a lot of us" she couldn't help but smile at the way he said it, with a hint of dubiety in his voice.

"I like to know about my enemies! Like to know whom to kill and whom to save" she said without hesitation.

"You will let me die, if it means you are safe" he asked shocked.

"Like a friend of mine once said 'Better you die than I'" she smiled.

"And where is that friend now?" he asked stopping in the driveway.

"I killed her" she smiled and was gone without another glance at him.

 **So how was it?**

 **Thank you to people who are following my story.**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded by Sunday.**


	4. Brewing war

**So sorry for late updation, I am at my cousins and its so much fun to be away from cell phone or laptop sometimes that I forget I have a story to complete!**

 **I don't own TVD or TO otherwise Caroline Forbes would have been in New Orleans by now! Thank you angie18vigo for adding my story, following me as well as commenting. I am glad you ship Klaroline as well. Now on with the story!**

"I can't believe we are babysitting Klaus's new infatuation!" Thierry spit out with malice in his voice, no respect for infamous Niklaus Mikealson, son of his last employer.

Jeremy snorted and took a long whiff from the half burned cigratte, "She is something else though" he commented with indifference. "Running around town with Lockwood kid, no wonder Klaus want eyes and ears on her, she is onto something and I feel like Klaus is sweating like a pig ever since she is in town" he closed his eyes.

"I would like to work for her" Thierry commented snickering, remembering big bad wolf's outburst at Marcel.

Looking back at the window of the glorious blonde, he couldn't believe his eyes, she was staring back at him, not with fear but a smirk that can take down any bad man's smirk any day and he couldn't help but feel like a moth, making its way to the flame.

"I'll be back shortly" he said without a glance back, all his attention toward the beautiful girl in vicious white night-gown.

She was waiting, she had all the time in the world, and she knew he will come. She has seen hunger in mirror so many times, to know what people look like albeit different kind of hunger but hunger nonetheless, then she heard the knock, so low yet so confident, she loves confident and then she gulped down the remaining bourbon.

Standing up, she made sure the nightdress was low enough to show cleavage, teasing and tempting but never enough and walked toward the door slowly, her eyes aflame, her lips red and turned up into seductive smile.

She opened the door to see Thierry leaning onto the wall across the small hall, his eyes looking up and down, taking all her raw beauty in. She was wearing a silky satin chemise nightgown which was adoring all her curves, it has v- neckline with floral lace on it and empire waist, it barely hit her mid thigh, making him gulp down at the long legs which were naked for his desirous eyes.

She didn't comment and went back in, alluring him like a vixen she was and he followed, bewitched.

"I hope you like your bourbon neat" she commented in that melodious voice, of course she has melodious voice, Klaus love everything exquisite and this teasing game she started became more appealing because he might actually taste something that Klaus think belongs to him.

He sat on the only chair present in the room and took the glass from her hands, he was expecting her to sit on the table in front but she surprised him, when she made herself comfortable onto his lap, his breathe hitched and she smiled oh so innocently, yeah right.

Taking a small gulp from the drink in his glass, he stared at her, waiting for her to say the reason she enticed him into her humble abode, not that he is complaining.

She took the glass from him and took a small gulp herself before licking her lower lip catching the drop that was about to fall and he focused on those sinful lips, knowing his jeans is growing tight.

"Why are you following me Thierry?" she asked caressing his neck, so sweetly, so lovingly.

"You know why" his voice was husky, and he closed his eyes to control the desire that was soon making it unable to think straight, he took a hold of her small waist, night dress soft in his rough hand and all he wanted was to touch the skin beneath, wanted to know if her skin is as soft as it seems.

"Why don't you tell me?" she whispered in his ears, as if whispering sweet nothings and he groaned.

"Stop the teasing doll" he murmured taking a hold of few of her curls in his hand, they were as soft and silky as he imagined and he wanted to grab them into his fist as he pound into her, the image made him want to shift into the chair to make it more comfortable to grind into her.

She smirked, she knew what she was doing to him and she smirked, like it's a game, her eyes rose and she started to get up but he can't have it and so he pulled her down with force, before he could comprehend what was happening she started grinding into him, his hips moved on their own, wanting the friction so badly and then she laughed and whispered again "Why are you following me Thierry?" she licked his earlobe and held onto his hairs , pulling onto them. Her other hand was caressing his neck, drawing small circle, igniting an electricity in his whole body and he was loving and hating every second of it.

"Because Klaus ordered us to" he replied hoping it will be the end of torture and she will finally have her way with him, however he also knew its not that easy and she didn't disappoint, "Why?" she whispered, her hot breath so closed to his lips, he could have captured hers if only he have moved a little forward, but the torture was consummating and he never felt these alive in all his 27 years.

"Just usual, who you met and where you go" he smirked because he knows driving around town with Lockwood is a bad news but if Klaus found out about her little rendezvous with Mikeal, her death is a done deal, but he didn't see any fear in her eyes, he only see that smirk that can take down any bad man's smirk any day and his smile disappeared, the hand on her nape before was absent and soon he realized he is trapped.

"You bitch" he cursed trying to get up.

Her body pushed on his to make him stay seated, "Ah ah, I am just starting with you, _doll_ "

And the first thing that came out of his mouth after that was a ghastly scream as her all time favourite army Swiss knife poked into one of the kidney, her nightdress bloodied like her hands with a smile on her face, and in that moment he knew she was neither a vixen nor a tease, she was a demon and he is in trouble.

Taupe silk sheet tight around her body, she starred at the ceiling, her thoughts running wild. She could hear the shower stop and then heard the door open after few moments.

Klaus came into the room, hands running through his hair when his phone chimed.

"Can you pass it to me love?" he said without looking at her.

She took the phone from the table and gave it to him, but glanced at the name, it was like a cold wake up call, seeing her name glaring in his phone. _Caroline._

After reading the message he called but sighed in frustration when the person on the other line didn't pick it up.

"I didn't knew, you both are on talking terms." She couldn't help but comment.

"I didn't know it was any of your business" he snapped then closed his eyes regretting the rudeness that took over.

"I am sorry, I guess I should just go" she said sitting up, gathering her clothes from the floor.

She was expecting a protest, she was expecting him to do something but when she looked up she realised, he wasn't in the room anymore and then the tear slipped. What had she gotten herself into? She fell in love with the enemy!

He felt someone staring at him, which made him open his eyes. He would have screamed bloody if he hadn't seen all the glory of blood and war before but the girl in front of him was almost demon, her white night dress dipped in blood, her ivory hands a little red, no doubt from scrubbing away the blood, smoke coming out of her full red mouth as if part of her body, she took another whiff.

"I love your choice" she said displaying the cigarette she was smoking, he was still aghast at the event unfolding before him.

After few minutes maybe hours, he finally found his voice and asked the question she was expecting from him.

"Where is Thierry?" she smiled, she looks like an angel when she smiles, he thought.

Then he realised, he realised there is a girl sitting in front seat of the car occupied by the person who was supposed to keep an eye on her with bloodied cloth and there was nothing he could do but gulp down the fear, _She is something else_ , he remembered his words from few hours ago and reached for his pistol.

"I took it" she said in a bored tone, crossing her legs on the dashboard. Her legs were covered in blood as well, Thierry's blood, realization dawned onto him.

"What do you want?" he asked finding his voice again.

"Just a lift to Niklaus's home" she smiled, wearing the seat belt like it was a normal day and she was in a car with her old chum.

They turned away from the street, turned away from the broken and beaten body that is now lying on the floor of Caroline Forbes's apartment in its own blood and piss, eyes forever opened in horror, scream silenced and a heart held in unmoving hand.

It didn't take her long and she came to the foyer about to go out when she saw a car arriving, Klaus run past her toward the car and opened the front seat gate, the action in itself was very strange since Klaus never opened the car door for anyone and she mean _anyone_.

"Are you hurt?" he asked out loud, concern dripping from his voice.

"No" she heard the girl say quietly, she knew that voice, she was the one who once saved the owner of that voice and she for very first time feel pang at her own actions, she feel the bitterness take over her for ever saving Caroline Forbes, the girl who is becoming bane of her existence every day, bit by bit.

She looked up to see, Caroline shoving Klaus's from her way and barging in like she owns the house, him hot on her heels, fuming with anger and tenderness another emotion she never saw in him until now.

"What is the meaning of all this?" he asked angry.

Caroline gave Camille a small smile and walked past her, she turned and started following Caroline inside, Klaus moving right behind her as well, calling out to Caroline who was like a girl on mission, with a destination in mind, she turned to the south wing of the mansion and walked into the room that belonged to Klaus, the one room where even Camille never went, her steps faltered seeing the confidence in Caroline's stride but soon started walking again, when Klaus passed her and went toward the room himself, his hands were clutching and no Sherlock is needed to deduce that his dander crossed all limits he ever set for himself.

"What the hell, do you think you are doing?" she heard before she saw, and as soon as she saw she wanted to look away, because the scene before her felt so intimate, so private, she felt like a stranger in house she used to drop by for 2 years now.

Caroline was pulling one of Klaus's Henley over her head; her bloody dress in Klaus's hands who was taking the hair out of the Henley like it's an everyday task.

"What the hell do you think _you_ are doing?" she poked him in chest and then crossed her arms over her chest.

She looked pissed and he took a long suffering sigh before going into the bathroom, he came out dress probably in bathroom with a wet napkin.

It was so surreal, that Camille had to make sure the gentleman in front of her is Klaus, her heart was beating fast, never anticipating such action from the hard man she was with for 2 years now, she had never seen such adoration in his eyes for anyone and she felt the jealousy starting to consume her, so ugly and so hot, she couldn't look away at all, the way he gently made Caroline sit on his bed, the one she never sat on and wiping all the blood from the porcelain skin of her.

"I killed Thierry, Nik!" there was no regret in Caroline's voice and Klaus's movement didn't falter however Camille eyes sting for the man, who was like a friend to her. She wanted to say something, scream maybe even slap the blonde wench, but all things in due time, Camille knows that.

And then realization dawned onto her, The king in kneeling down in front of a girl who called him Nik, who give no fuck if she walked into a house in a filthy night dress, blood claiming her body like a part of her, she is the Queen and she is here to stay, no matter who dies and who don't. Camille is now on a road to solve the mystery that is Caroline Forbes but before that she dialled the number on her list and walked away, leaving the 2 people behind , sad at the ignorance she felt with Caroline in picture, Klaus belongs to her and no one, not even any Queen can take him away.

"There is this girl…." Jeremy heard from the car and saved the information in the corner of his mind to give it to Klaus like he was instructed, war is brewing and there is new ruler in town, more ruthless more devil with features of an angel and Jeremy knows whom to stand beside.

 **English is my second language so there might be some mistake, ignorance is bliss sometimes, keep in mind. However I welcome criticism very much, please review, it helps with motivation really. Looking forward to get some comment related to the story.**


	5. Family

**I have no excuse for why I delayed but I am sorry. When I am not writing a story I am reading them and then I get so immersed that I forget.. *laughing awkwardly! Sorry! But I will try my best to update on time, even though I am a lazy person.**

 **Have you guys read 'Do you remember?' by Mahanny. If not, you should! It's a Steroline story but boy that story was amazing and then the author went and made the sequel which is currently underconstruction. But you need to read it if you are steroline fan. I am a Klaroline fan and that was my first Steroline fanfiction but I LOVED LOVED LOVED LOVED LOVED it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned TVD or TO but I don't. Lemme contact Julie Plec and ask her if she is willing to share! Sharing is caring afterall Right? Right? And I do want to make clear that it is an AU/AH story, no supernatural present, and if any supernatural term is used it's just that, a term. And I am sorry if any of you felt confused about how story was jumping, I will make sure to write it properly and more sincerely. Now that that is out of the way… ENJOY!**

 **P.S. (Am I allowed to do it) – Pranjal Pitre thanks for Beta reading the story and being the honest judgemental person when it comes to my stories, you help me girl! I owe you big!**

 **On with the story then! ;)**

"There is this girl, Caroline Forbes" she gave a side glance to Jeremy who, from the looks of it, was minding his own business and waited for the reply, from that one man who can't deny her anything.

"Caroline! The one, Klaus wants to keep eyes on?" a steady and composed voice asked from other line with weary look.

"Yes Marcel, the very same!" he heard the agitation in her tone and sighed again which seem to be the only response he has while talking to her, massaging his forehead, aching head doing nothing but frustrating him even more.

"Camille its better that you stay away from her, if Klaus's action is any indication! Sleep on my words and let's talk tomorrow" he said and ended the call.

"What the hell!" Camille looked at the phone, anger boiling and walked back in, just to see Klaus coming out of his room silently and closing the door.

"And here just when I thought, I was irreplaceable!" she said out loud with a poker face, making him snap his head toward her.

"Must you speak so loud love?" he hissed looking at the door once again, she narrowed her eyes.

"Why the hell not Niklaus, isn't this my home too? Who is she? What in the world is happening, 'cause I have never seen you bending your own rules for anyone? And from the way you two were talking, you both seem so familiar to each other. Clearly I am missing onto something and I won't stop looking for answers unless I get them from you or have to find them myself" she glared anger radiating from her eyes, walking out the balcony to look at the road, empty with only few people here and there.

Till today, until the moment Caroline Forbes walked into the house, bloodied yet unaffected, this all was hers and Klaus's, she always thought she was the one for him, even when he never declared his love for her. But now the future seem so uncertain and she couldn't help but be scared of what it meant for them anymore, for her and Klaus.

"Please, tell me!" she was embarrassed at how her voice broke, her throat heavy and eyes teary.

"Camille… it's better if you don't know!" he said as if talking to a child and that infuriated her more than anything, because she has seen everything that Niklaus Mikealson is, his anger, his frustration, his kill, his devilish smirk and, what breaks her the most is, his care but not toward her but some other girl who will snatch Camille's life if she didn't act fast enough.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me" she said through her teeth, anger roaring to come down, 'put a bullet through her and then HIM and be done with it' her mind screamed.

"You don't want to know, believe me!" he said approaching her, keeping a hand on her shoulder which relaxed her a little.

She turned around to see his tired eyes, and took a hold of his hand, he didn't respond, he never did but it hurt today, maybe because he held _her_ hand but not Camille's though she hugged him nevertheless because if he don't belong to Camille, she will just snatch him away from Caroline.

"She is working for Mikeal" he whispered still not hugging her.

Her legs gave away from the news, but she gained control the moment she clutched onto Klaus tightly. She was shocked to say the least, have Mikeal lost all the faith in her. He must have cause she failed in her mission, instead she is in love with his enemy. But that wasn't the question that was running in her mind, she just wanted to know about the familiarity Klaus & the girl shared, like they have a history and it anger her more to know somebody else has more history with Klaus than her.

"That doesn't answer…"

"She was a neighbour of mine, from when I was a child" he whispered lost in the nostalgia maybe.

"Oh, is that why you were so…"

He smirked and she couldn't complete her sentence, confused, because he seemed so evil in the moment; however she felt good too, like Caroline Forbes is nothing more to him than a pawn in his game.

"I'd use her as my shield" he whispered "and I'll make her my bullet that will kill Mikeal" he said loud enough for her to hear, and she heard him alright and smiled. If that is how it is going down, then she has nothing to fear, to her it was like hitting two birds with one stone, with both Mikeal and that girl out of the way, oh how she love Klaus and his evil mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

"And who might you be?" Caroline heard and looked up to see a tall man in dark blue suit making his way toward her.

Putting the cup of coffee down, she was waiting for him to sit on the other side of table. He was everything the way she had heard about but all those stories did no justices, brown kind eyes, a genuine smile, that big brother aura radiating, he may not be the king of New Orleans but he still held a power. How cruel it is that you know someone but they don't know you.

"Caroline Forbes" she said with a smile, "You must be Elijah!" she added.

"I am sorry but have we met before" he was confused not because the girl knew his name but the resemblance she held with someone he don't remember.

"Sadly no, Klaus have told me about you" she sipped her coffee in indifference, a lie.

He nodded his head unsure on how to talk to a stranger any further, "How do you like New Orleans?" he finally said after few minutes to get rid of awkward silence, she looked up from her phone to see him still staring at her, trying to understand her, she couldn't help but smile.

"I like it here, maybe I will stay" she said tracing the lips of her coffee cup, not looking into the eyes of one Elijah Mikealson.

Then total silence, neither he knew what to say nor she wanted to utter a word, and they both sighed, relived when Klaus made an entrance, as if a burden from their shoulder is lifted. Elijah knew something, something different about Ms. Forbes, a sense familiarity he always felt when surrounded with Klaus, Rebekah or even Kol.

"Hello Elijah" Klaus said with a smile, coming to hug his brother.

"Niklaus, how are you brother?" Elijah said with a genuine smile, his one hand on Klaus's neck another on his shoulder, and Caroline envied Klaus for having what she don't, not anymore, a family, someone to call her own.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked in a whisper but Caroline heard him and stood up.

She put the cup in sink and made her way toward Klaus's door, a single tear slipping her eyes and then she ran before anyone can see the heartless Caroline Forbes in her moment of weakness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both saw the girl walk out of the kitchen, her body tensed but tired before they looked at each other.

Klaus gestured Elijah toward the couch, making a drink for both of them, and sat down patiently waiting for Elijah to say whatever he wants to say.

"Niklaus, I am very grateful to you for telling me the truth about everything, but I want to know more" he gulped down the whiskey which burned its way in and stared at the man sitting in front of him.

"The least you can do is tell me if it's him or her" he said his eyes pleading, tired from endless search.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus stared at his own glass of whiskey, "You will know about that person when that person will want you to know" he was sorry at the torture he saw in his brother's eyes and wanted to take it away, but it's not the right time, he don't want to endanger that person, they still have so much to do.

"Give me another clue!" Elijah said trying to control his anger, don't get him wrong , he is a very patient man but coming to know that he has a sibling missing and alone because of Mikeal, unaware of the family, can do a number on any big brother.

"You must trust me" Klaus said putting a hand on his shoulder, in hopes of comforting him, "I won't do wrong by that person" Klaus said with all the sincerity he can muster, and Elijah believe him.

"Who is Caroline Forbes?" Elijah said to change the subject.

"Someone I wish you get to know, ALL of you get to know" Klaus said without a beat and Elijah noticed a change in him.

"So Kol and Rebekah are coming today?" Elijah asked understanding the meaning of 'ALL'.

"We are" they heard a new voice, only to turn and see Kol and Rebekah coming in with a small smile on their face, it's a family reunion time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie's heart was beating so fast, it was the feeling of excitement and nervousness, after the death of many bunnies she finally had the formula right, she succeeded and proud of herself, vervain is created, her new project, her new baby is made.

 _It's all done!_ – She texted.

 _I'll come to pick it up soon. Thanks a ton! I owe you!_ – Reply came.

 _Just keep your promise._ – She replied back.

No text came, not like she was expecting any.

Keeping the box filled with her new project in her locker, she changed into her casual dress, making sure the safe is locked, she looked at herself again, she made her way out, today is the day she is after all meeting her long time boyfriend's family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me again, how do you guys met?" Kol asked giving all his attention to the blonde who was sitting beside him, on the couch.

Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Caroline were all gathered in the living room, minus Camille who had some 'business' to deal with.

"Well he was my neighbour" she said with a small smile, looking at Klaus, who nodded his head slightly, amused smile on his lips the way Kol and Rebekah were talking to Caroline.

"She is a sweet little thing Nik" Kol approved.

"I am sitting right here" Caroline dared him to say anything with her eye brow raised, a challenging look on her face.

"Feisty too. I like her already" Kol said with a nod, a small smile on his face.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and pushed him away so as to sit beside Caroline who was expecting 20 questions from Rebekah as well, hopefully Rebekah won't ask 'what does she look for when it comes to kinky sex', Rebekah just held her hand and gave it a little squeeze "I hope we will be good friends" she said with a big smile.

"If you lot are done with your cliché moments, I think we should go out" Klaus said coming beside them.

"Oh of course!" Kol shouted gaining everybody's attention, "We need to go to 'Gumbo shop', I am gonna introduce you to my little witch" Kol said proudly.

"And Caroline" he turned toward her with a serious look "I approved of you, you got to be on my side" and then walked away, leaving his family laughing at his antics, following him out.

Caroline smiled once again, feeling a sense of home for the first time in her life, funny how strangers can make you feel safe, she felt Rebekah held onto her arm, she looked at the girl to see her smile and both walked out as well chattering about the new collection of dresses and what colour suit each other best, with few promises of having a girls night as well.

 **Well the chapter is done. I hope you guys liked it. If any of you have any confusion, ask away. Hopefully I will be done with next chapter in few days. Do not fret though, I will complete the story and then others of mine which I left untouched for so long. I have big plans for 'Back in the past' as well. I loved that story but didn't knew what to do. Anyways now is not the time to worry about that story, I have 'Dethrone' to complete before anything else. Follow, Favourite and Review please. You have no idea how good it feels to get review.**


End file.
